Of Presents and Presence
by a1y-puff
Summary: Took place decades after the anime's ending. Haji was waiting for Saya to wake up, and it happened in a Christmas Eve. Saya x Haji. oneshot.


**Of Presents and Presence**

**Author:** a1y-puff

**Fandom:** Blood+  
**Pairing:** Haji x Saya  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** Christmas Eve?

**Disclaimer:** If I own Blood+, I'd make this into an OVA :XD:

**Warning:** un-beta-ed, some sappiness and (hopefully, just a little) OOC!Haji

**A/N:** Well, I made this for a contest in Saya-x-Haji-club in deviantart. I was planning to make a fanart but I couldn't make it so I wrote this instead. a little hurriedly tho... The theme for the contest is winter. This was my first fic of Blood+ and I hadn't watch the series for a long time now, but I hope I still got the sense (sweatdrops)

Btw, this was also my first non-shonen ai fic XD

* * *

The night was cold, as how it should've been. It was December after all, and it was snowing too, that night. The man with the long hair sat on an empty bench in a park. The sound of his cello was echoing through the snow-covered trees and bushes, slowly disappearing into the dark night sky. Some couples who were sharing their love in the said park paused from whatever activities they were doing to listen to the beautifully heartrending melody. 

After a few minutes drowned in his own music, the tall man ended his play and put his cello back to its confinement. Then he stood up and walked out of the park, much to his audience disappointment.

Haji looked up to the night sky. It was snowing slightly. As he walked down the street, he found that the whiteness around him made him felt certain serenity.

And loneliness.

How long had it been since he last saw that girl? He had lost count of time. Well, not that he really counted all these years. He never did. He just had been waiting and waiting all these times, just like he used to do since God-knows-when. He had been waiting for that one girl to wake up from her long hibernating state.

He got used to waiting, though, ever since he became Saya's Chevalier. With that said, he was also got used to loneliness. Loneliness was his inseparable partner during his waiting, and he got all-too-familiar with the said emotion to the point of feeling numb.

Haji stopped for a while to observe his surrounding. Trees were decorated with colorful lamps, couples were walking side by side, some of them even shared a scarf, fake Santas were advertising Christmas cakes of their respective stores, and a group of girls were whining about not having a date in Christmas Eve.

Ah, so tonight was Christmas Eve, he just noticed.

No, he was not the type to care about such things, but Saya was. He recalled the girl's happy face when he was, for the first time, considered to give Saya a Christmas present. The smile on her face was so beautiful; he couldn't have forgotten even after centuries.

Now, he started to miss the dark haired girl. Probably he would pay a visit. But going empty-handed might be rude, even if she had not yet to wake up. But it didn't change the fact that Saya liked gifts, no?

With that thought, he went to a nearby flower shop. Without thinking twice, he bought a bouquet of roses. He never bothered to wonder how they managed to grow roses during winter. All he cared about was he got his gift.

He barely remembered the exact time he last visited Saya's slumber. While it was true that he was frequently visiting Saya, he never thought of the time. He just did whenever he felt like it (or you could say whenever he missed her a lot, probably). And he always left a stalk of rose there. But since today was Christmas Eve, he might as well brought something special. But since he couldn't think of anything else aside of his usual gift, he simply decided to bring a tremendously big bunch of roses.

Haji just kept walking down the snow-covered street, oblivious to the whispers around him as most of girls' eyes were attracted to his figure holding a huge bouquet of roses, whispering how lucky the girl he was about to meet. Well, he just happened to be in the area of Saya's slumber so he didn't bother to fly. He got the feeling that Saya should be awake soon. Probably tomorrow, or the week after, or by next month… who knows. He just wanted to be there when Saya awakes, so he decided to stay in the area this past two weeks.

His feet had brought him to a less lively area, far from the whispering girls or noisy groups of teens downtown. He kept walking; his footprints were slowly fading as the snow fell a little heavier than before. He would sometimes took a peek at the dark, winter night sky, only to remember the beautiful color of Saya's dark hair, contrasting with her pale skin, just like how the night sky contrasting to the snowy ground.

Just few more steps; and he would have arrived. He was calmly stepping up the snow-carpeted stairs. He felt no need to hurry. Saya was there, and would still be up there, sleeping soundly in her slumber. Sometimes, he would wonder, had Saya ever dreamt? If yes, what kind of dream did she have in her decades-length sleep?

He wondered if he ever showed up in her dreams, just like how she would always show up in his.

As he was wondering about things that would never leave his lips, Haji slowly waked into the building. And as soon as he stepped in, the oh-so-familiar-yet-hasn't-been-heard-for-years voice called his name.

"Haji?"

Haji froze for a second or so. His hand was still holding the bouquet of roses as he eyed the girl who was now standing before him. Haji could see the cracked cocoon behind Saya.

Saya's face was still the same, only her hair had grown much longer in decades. Her creamy skin was still as beautiful as ever, and her eyes… those that were now looking right into his eyes were the orbs he had been missing for years.

Saya raised her right hand to caress the younger man's cheek. The last time they were separated was not really a good way of saying good bye. Saya knew Haji should be alive, but seeing was always better then sensing. And as she smiled to her chevalier, a single tear had escaped from her right eye.

Haji shoved the bouquet gently to Saya, and then he took off his coat and put it on Saya's fragile body. He didn't want his Queen to be cold in the already cold weather.

Saya eyed the bouquet in her hands. That was beautiful, and pretty much unlikely for Haji to give her this kind of gift.

"What's this for?" Saya asked as she stared lovingly into the taller man's eyes.

"Christmas Eve," Haji answered.

Saya looked into Haji's eyes, and then she gazed the bouquet in her hands, raised it to her nose level, and breathed in the pleasant scent the roses had offered her.

"So it's Christmas eve, now?" Saya said it more like a statement than a question. "I want to see the snow," she added.

Haji then slowly ushered Saya out. The snow was still falling. Saya raised her free left hand to catch the snowflakes. Haji gently pushed Saya forward and made her sit on the topmost stair. He then settled himself beside his Queen.

"Haji, thank you for this. I'm so happy," Saya said as she threw a smile Haji had been missing. She then once again raised the bouquet to her nose's level, and breathed in its scent.

Haji said nothing, as Saya expected. An old saying 'time changes people' didn't seem to work on Haji, since she had known Haji for centuries and the way Haji behaved had never really changed.

"I'm sorry I have nothing for you," she added.

"No need," Haji said, his eyes never met Saya's. "You've awaken," he simply stated.

Haji could feel Saya's stare at him as he knew that Saya noticed the extended meaning of his short sentence. And without even needed to look, Haji knew Saya was smiling beside him.

Soon, he felt something warm weighted on his right shoulder. He looked to his right to find Saya's head settled on his shoulder.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" she asked quitely. "You gave your coat to me."

"No," he replied calmly, then he asked in a softer voice, "are you?"

"A little."

Haji then put his arm around Saya's shoulders, and pulled the girl closer. Saya accepted the warmth Haji offered gladly and snuggled closer. Then for some time, they just sat there quietly, enjoying the beautiful view of the snowy night.

They just sat there, happily enjoying each other's presence.

-END-

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was that? I know it's sappy but I do hope you can still enjoy it. 

Btw, probably I wrote TezuFuji too much that it's affect me in writing Saya-Haji relationship, heheh…

Anyway I would love you to death if you would leave your reviews, thanks!


End file.
